MLB One Shot's
by SolSunFanfics
Summary: Just a collection of random MLB one shots I had in my head. There will be reveals, akumas, shippings, akumatized Marinette and Adrien, classroom reveals, next gen and more. Hope ya'll enjoy! XD Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug


**Ok, this idea has been in my head for so long, and I just had to get it out. This is a songfic by the way, and the song is:  
****Impossible by James Arthur.**

**Just so you guys know, I did change the lyrics to fit the story and the MLB characters more, but I also used the original lyrics on most parts of the chorus.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy! **

* * *

Marinette walked to school with tears in her eyes. As she trudged along, a black cat came up to her, but she just kicked it away. She _hated _black cats. All because of Chat Noir.

She and Chat had been secretly dating for a while. It all started, when she saw him detransform after an Akuma attack. He still didn't know she was Ladybug, but that didn't matter, because she was weak and stupid, right!?

_**~Flashback~**_

_"Hey Kitty!" Marrinette smiled at Chat Noir as he descended onto her balcony. __"What are you doing here on such a fine evening?"_

_Chat Noir frowned, "Purrincess, we need to talk."_

_"About what?"_

_Chat sighed and looked at his feet. "Well... I don't want to hurt you, but we can't do this anymore."_

_Marinettes heart sunk.__"W-w-what?"_

_"We can't do this anymore. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. Also if Hawkmoth comes after you, you can't really... uhh..."_

_Marinette had tears in her eyes as she shouted at half of the citys superhero duo. "So i'm to weak?! Thats what this is! I'm to weak and stupid and useless to save myself from Hawkmoth, am I right?!"_

_"Mari, it's not-"_

_"No. Your right."_

_"Purrincess please-"_

_"Leave." Marinette poitned to the rooftop opposite her._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Marrinette, please listen... please..." Chat Noirs voice cracked as the petite girl turned around._

_"Chat... just go..."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Marinette but her lip, to keep the tears from falling. She walked up the front steps of Francoíse Dupont High, ignoring the black limo pulling up, and scurried of to class.

Once in the safety of the classroom, Marinette sat down in her seat. Suprisingly enough, she was one of the first students there, with only Marc, Max and Nathaniel present.

She took a deep breath.

_Calm down Marinette._

Pulling out her notebook, Marinette started to wright. It wasn't until the bell rang that Marinette woke out of her daze and put the book back.

Marinette gazed across the classroom and noticed that everyone but Alya was there.

_Strange. _

"Okay class" Mme. Bustier said "Today we will be reading the beginning 3 scenes of Romeo and Juliet."

Collective groans were heard throughout the class, as they opened their tablets onto the ebook. Marinette didn't care though, it was at least a distraction from all the pain from last night. Marinette set to work, attempting to understand all the early modern english words.

"Sorry I'm late Mme. Bustier!" Alya exclaimed as she ran into the classroom, successfully gathering everybodies attention."I was up all night writing this!" She proudly shoved her phone into a very bewildered Mme. Bustiers face.

Mme. Bustier read the blog in shock and turned to look at Marinette, "Is this true?"

By now all the students were trying to have a look at Alya's phone.

"Is what true?" Marinette asked in confusion.

"What happened last night with Chat Noir?"

Marinettes eyes went wide and a pained look crossed her face. Everyone stared at the girl in blue pigtails.

"I- I... I need to go"

"Marinette wait!"

But it was too late, Marinette had rushed out the classroom and ran down Francoíse Dupont Highs empty halls. As she ran, she started to sing.

**I remember years ago,  
****When I first got my secret,  
****I was soaring on cloud nine,  
****I was, I was...**

Marinette could hear footsteps behing he, but she didn't care.

**Then I met you, my bestest friend,  
****We've been through hell, but in the end,  
****I thought our bond would always mend,  
****I did, I did...**

She raced up the staircase, trying to get to her destination as fast as possible. She could hear less and less footsteps chasing her now _Probably people getting to tired of chasing me, or wanting to use the elevator_ she thought.

**And now,  
****When our bond's starting to die and break,  
****When your love for me's starting to shake,  
****I am done, You can go ahead and tell them,**

She reached the second floor, where she was apprehended by Ivan and Mylene, who had used to elevator to stop her. She just shouted her song out and ran past them.

**Tell them all I know now!  
****Shout it from the rooftops!  
****Write it on the skyline,  
****All we had is gone now!**

Ivan and Mylene stood in awe as Marinette ran away. The rest of the class caught up to her the last bit of the chorus.

**Tell them I was happy!  
****But now my heart is broken,  
****All my scars are open,  
****Tell them what I thought would be Impossible!**

The class stopped chasing her and just listened to the heartbreaking Melody. _What had happened?_

**Impossible!  
****Impossible,  
****Impossible...**

Adrien felt his heart break in two. He knew this was about him, so with newfound determination chased Marinette up the flight of stairs, where he heard the second bit of this haunting melody.

**Having your heart broken's hard  
****Having told your weak is worse!  
****Broken trusts and broken hearts,  
****I know, I know...**

Alya covered her mouth, tears welled up in her eyes, _who had hurt her girl so bad?_

**And now,****When your job is done and you've broken me,  
****And your life is back to perfect, I see,  
****As my last wish won't you just tell them...**

Marinette ran up the last staircase, but the class wasn't far behind, she had to be fast.

**Tell them all you know now!  
****Shout it from the rooftops!  
****Write it on the skyline,  
****All you have is gone now!**

The class found Marinette on the school rooftop.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted to her.

She looked at him in anger and directed this verse at him.

**Kitty tell them I was happy!  
****But now my heart is broken,  
****All my scars are open,  
****I'll show you what you thought would be impossible!**

A bright red light engulfed Marinette and in her place stood Ladybug. The whole class had shocked expressions on their face.

"Princess, M'Lady!" Adrien called gathering everyones attention.

**Impossible!  
****Impossible,  
****Impossible!**Marinette walked to the edge of the roof, a small, sad smile on her face.

**I remember years ago,  
****When I first got my secret,  
****I was soaring on cloud nine,  
****I was, I was...**

Marinette detransformed and a small pink creature stared at her with worried eyes.

**Tell them all I know now  
****Shout it from the roof tops  
****Write it on the sky line  
****All we had is gone now  
****Tell them I was happy  
****But now, my heart is broken  
****Oh what I hoped would be impossible,  
****Impossible (impossible)  
****Impossible (impossible)  
****impossible****(Impossible)  
impossible****(Impossible)  
****Impossible...**

Marinette smiled at her class and leaned back, letting herself feel the cool air on her back as she fell.

It was too late until the class truly realised what had happened, and it was far to late to help...

* * *

**Whew, Done! This song is one of my favourite songs currently. I hope you like this slightly depressing (Okay, I mean _very _depressing) fic I wrote for ya'll****-SolSunFanFics**


End file.
